Sumiko Mibari
Sumiko Mibari (実場理 ''澄子, ''Mibari Sumiko) was born in Kemurigakure (Hidden Smoke Village) into the Mibari clan. Though she desired to become a kunoichi, she was sent to an okiya to begin her training as a geisha per her clan's tradition. Becoming accidentally involved with Orochimaru, Sumiko returns to Konohagakure under Kakashi and Jiraiya's supervision, later marrying the former. Background Sumiko was born to Nishi and Tokiko Mibari of the Hidden Smoke village and has an elder brother, Hatsu Mibari. Her father, being very traditional and conservative in his views, decided at a young age that Sumiko would train to become a geisha. While Sumiko wanted to become a shinobi like her older brother, there wasn't much she could say or do to change her parent's minds and was sent to an okiya to begin her training. Personality Sumiko can easily be described as a person who loves to talk. Even when she was a child she was intellectually inclined, constantly probing the people and places around her in search of information. Growing up under the strict rules and lifestyle of a Geisha, she was also more responsible and reserved than other kids at her young age. This independence is apparent even today, as she does things without being asked to, and often by herself. As the most important part of a Geisha's career is forming clients, Sumiko's bright and quick-witted personality flourished. Typically the life of a party, Sumiko is charming and congenial, though is also equally clever and curious. Although she loves talking, Sumiko also enjoys to listen and learn, prizing intellect above all else. Even as she ages and matures, Sumiko's lightness of spirit and youthful exuberance help her to appear forever young and beautiful, most drawn to her bright smile and aura. Sumiko can also be a bit fickle and restless, especially when it comes to making decisions, though this doesn't mean she isn't adaptable or dexterous. Because of this, she can often be late to her affairs or team meetings, but thanks to her barrage of apologies and polite mannerisms, this is often overlooked by most. With her charm and effusive personality, some can misconstrue this as scheming and devious, though with Sumiko it is never clear which one it is. It's this that her love of games come out, having vast knowledge on many board and card games, and is even shown to be a bold but successful better. It doesn't matter what game it is, Sumiko is always ready to play. While it was once her dream to become a kunoichi, Sumiko later acknowledges she lacks the resolve to become one. The life of a shinobi and their often difficult choices are not for her, and Sumiko prefers living a civilian life. Appearance Sumiko has and slender face with soot-colored eyes that are very almond-shaped. Her long rose-colored hair is often done up in typical geisha-fashion, though as she retires from the business she lets it flow freely. She also has two tufts of hair that stick out much like cat ears would, something that stays constant through her entire life. Overall, Sumiko is considered to be quite the shapely and attractive youthful woman. As a child, Sumiko's hair was much shorter and kept in a top ponytail, earning her the nickname Broom Head (ほうきヘッド, Hōki Heddo, Literally meaning: ''Broom Head). Eventually graduating from a maiko, Sumiko still wore bright-colored Kimono's, though eventually, she began wearing simple lipsticks instead of the full makeup Geisha's had. In Part I and Part II Sumiko's hair is loosely tied into a low-hanging ponytail that reaches just past her hips. She wears a high-collared but sleeveless dress that hugs her body and flows down to her ankles with a slit in the front of the dress that starts just above her knees. Wrapping around her waist and underneath her arms is a high-collared obi-like vest that accentuates her curves. Sumiko also dawns a pair of high geta. In addition to this, Sumi also has a tattoo of her villages symbol on her upper arm, as well as a dark red lipstick that compliments her features very well. Abilities Because Sumiko is from the Mibari Clan she has an innate ability for ninjutsu, though has never actually pursued training or battling to become a kunoichi. Just like with the rest of the members in her clan, Sumiko does not have a natural affinity to any specific nature release and can learn all, though again, she has no experience in seals or ninjutsu, and has no desire to learn. Cursed Seal Orochimaru branded Sumiko with the Cursed Seal of Hell in hopes of her being able to survive it. Though it flares up from time to time in its attempt to encourage her to use it, she refrains from doing so, much to his dismay. Currently, it is unknown what power the seal has within, though Orochimaru has hinted it rivals the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Later, he attempts to remove this seal for her but is unable to do so as her chakra network became too integrated with the seal, and would cause great internal damage if it were to be forcibly removed. Nature Transformation Just like with the rest of the members in her clan, Sumiko does not have a natural affinity to any specific nature release. Intelligence Coming soon. Part I Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia * The name "Sumiko" means "clear child" and her family name "Mibari" has no clear meaning, perhaps originally a foreign name and translated to Japanese based on sound. * According to the databook(s): ** Sumiko's hobby is shodo and gardening. ** Sumiko wishes to fight no one. ** Sumiko's favorite food is marinated crab while her least favorite is seaweed. ** Sumiko's favorite word is "Freedom" (自由, ''Jiyū) Quotes * Reference Sumiko Mibari is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-can on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All art is done by Ash-can. Category:DRAFT